vandalheartsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sara
Sara, or in the Japanese version, is a playable character in Vandal Hearts. She is 17 years old (18 at the end of the game). Biography Sara is a soldier under captain Dolan’s command, and one of the three only survivors of his whole squadron after general Magnus went crazy during their mission in Gilbaris Island. In contrast to Amon, she is very confident and optimist. Sara is intelligent, hard working, and somewhat of a "history buff". She can speak various languages, including dead languages. Relationships Sara and Amon are very close and they´ve been together since they were children. She acts as a "big sister" to him. Whenever Amon would feel down, or when he doesn´t show much confidence about something (while usually stressing the negative or unfavorable facts about this or that) Sara would try to cheer him up (even if she looks angry at him) and tell him not to be so much of a pessimist. When Amon was forced to enroll in the armed forces, Sara suddenly decided to enroll too, and this way they were able to stay together. At first, Amon would often refuse to volunteer to do anything risky during their missions, especially when unnecessary; but Sara on the other hand would do anything dangerous if necessary when she gets interested in something, and she would say stuff like "you´re going to make me go alone?" while smirking, resulting in Amon always accompanying her wherever she goes. With her apparently stubborn attitude Sara tries to make Amon a more active and secure person that would look a bit more on the bright side of the life, while Amon is always trying to please and protect Sara (sometimes from her own overconfidence). During their time in Gilbaris Island, after barely managing to survive all the cruel events occurred there, Sara and Amon got finally separated when Sara, along Ash, Grog and Magnus were sucked into a magic portal produced by the collision of Dolf´s power combined with the Magic Stone and Magnus´s remants of the power of the Magic Stone. When Sara, Ash and Grog came back from the lopehole in time (after spending just a couple of days there) without Magnus and now accompanied by Zohar, they were informed by Clive that 3 whole years have passed since they "dissapeared". During that time Doland, Diego and Huxey managed to survive and join Clive´s rebel army to fight Dolf, but Amon, Eleni and Clint got captured at some point and put in a maximun security prison of the new Empire. Ash´s party, including Sara, stormed the prison from the outside while at the same time Amon, Clint, Eleni and their new ally Darius were trying to break from the inside after Kira freed them from their jails. Amon and Sara reunited again during the final confrontation with the jailmaster, Dumas, and the remaining prison guards. Now Amon was 18 years old and actually older than Sara by one year, in comparision with the beginning of the game (Amon was 15 and Sara 17). From this time on, they never ever got separated again (at least not in the rest of the first game). Sara couldn´t think of Amon as her "little brother" anymore, granted he was now older than her and much more experienced in life, having changed a lot in these last, hard three years while she was absent. Her growing feelings for Amon seemed to create conflict in her mind and heart: Sara wasn´t only a member of Amon´s same platoon –and later of Ash´s squadron- and his former “big sister” but also a member of the cleric. However, so obvious would prove their feelings for each other that other party members would ask about their exact relationship. Eleni, during a conversation she had with Sara after a nightmare, stated that she thought her and Amon were in love, making Sara´s face turn literally red. Sara then said she didn´t know what she was talking about, ordering her to get some sleep because they would have a big day tomorrow. Even if avoiding this kind of assumptions, Amon and Sara are usually seen together, especially in difficult moments, like when Amon had an emotional breakdown after not only hearing about the truth behind the foundation of the Republic and the real intentions of the Empire but also after beholding the massacre of Lena´s people by the hands of Sabina´s Crimson Guards unit. There were Sara and Doland who would stay with Amon while he stares at the massacred people´s graves asking himself again if all those sacrifices are worth something, if what they are fighting for has any meaning at all, if they aren´t being just the same kind of fools as the people of the Republic and the Empire were. During their desperate final confrontation with Xeno, rushing to defeat him quickly in order to get to Dolf as soon as possible and prevent the last from summoning the Flames of Judgement, Amon cries that they must win even if it meant their deaths; Doland then reprimands him and says that they are fighting to live and that victory is of any good if they die; and Sara then adds that Amon shouldn’t fall because “he has yet another good reason to live”. Amon seems to quickly understand Sara and therefore asks: “Hey, is that a promise?” to what Sara, with one of her smirks, replies: “Not a promise. Call it an incentive”. After Dolf summoned the Flames of Judgement with the last of his strength, Amon and Sara stayed close, beholding them expand with the rest of their companions, knowing they could do anything but wait to be consumed. Then Ash, determined but not sure of what he was doing, decided to take Vandal Hearts and jump right into the core of the summoning portal, making the Flames of Judgement stop but disappearing along them. With Dolf, Hel and the leaders of the Crimson Guards gone, the empire quickly crumbled. The war officially ended and Ishtaria was once more set in the path of democracy, but the country was in a horrible status. Trying to live a normal life again, Darius decided to take Amon under his wing and make him his apprentice machine maker; Sara would then get a job in a nearby bakery “to be close to Amon”. This is as much as the game itself tells us about their relationship. In the official Japanese guidebook we can read some other details. It says, for example, that Amon is indeed interested in Sara in a sentimental way, but given his shy personality and Sara´s bluntness about love, he never really took the initiative. Character Class Sara's starting class is Healer. At level 10, she can advance to either Bishop or Monk. At level 20 she can advance from Archbishop to Bishop, or Monk to Ninja. Sara is a magic caster, and therefore has MP. Bishop path -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- | Healing (Healer) | 3 MP | Start | Heal some HP | 4 | 0 | | Mystic Shield | 3 MP | Lv. 8 | DEF up for 1 turn | 4 | 0 | | Cure (Bishop) | 2 MP | Lv. 10 | Restore status | 4 | 0 | | Healing Plus | 4 MP | Lv. 12 | Heal in small field | 4 | 1 | | Bless Weapon | 3 MP | Lv. 13 | ATK up for 1 turn | 4 | 0 | | Holy Lightning | 7 MP | Lv. 16 | Zap one enemy | 4 | 0 | | Ultra Healing | 5 MP | Lv. 18 | Heal in big field | 5 | 2 | | Magic Charge (Archbishop) | 10 MP | Lv. 20 | Pass 10MP to ally | 4 | 0 | | Holy pressure | 7 MP | Lv. 22 | Crush in diamond | 5 | 1 | | Supreme Healing | 30 MP | Lv. 25 | Heal all fully | inf.| inf.| -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Monk path -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- | Healing (Healer) | 3 MP | Start | Heal some HP | 4 | 0 | | Mystic Shield | 3 MP | Lv. 8 | DEF up for 1 turn | 4 | 0 | | Stone Shower (Monk) | 10 MP | Lv. 11 | Nearby rock attack | 0 | 1 | | Cure Wide | 4 MP | Lv. 15 | Cures around self | 0 | 1 | | Healing Circle | 6 MP | Lv. 17 | Heals around self | 0 | 1 | | Perfect Guard | 15 MP | Lv. 19 | Block 1 attack | 4 | 0 | | Thunder Flash (Ninja) | 12 MP | Lv. 21 | Light zap attack | 0 | 2 | | Healing Wave | 10 MP | Lv. 23 | Wider healing | 0 | 2 | | Mystic Energy | 15 MP | Lv. 25 | Increase ATK & DEF | 4 | 0 | -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Trivia *Sara is two years older than Amon, but after getting stuck in the loophole in time and coming back, 3 years passed for Amon and the others but not for her, Ash or Grog; therefore, after that event Amon is actually one year older than her. Category:Vandal Hearts Characters